halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Knowing
Similarities with the Cold Storage monitor I noticed that these two monitors have some similarities that could help us find the real function of the Cold storage monitor. As far as we know, the cold storage monitor's role is speculated to be the caretaker of the facility. However, the fact that this facility experienced an outbreak can lead us to the conclusion that it either failed in its duties or that it has another role than the speculated one. Both of these monitors are larger than the standard size, are hanged up in the ceiling and they cannot move from their positions. Too much similarities, right? They also never show any offensive capabilities, The Knowing self-destructs so that it can destroy its data and it doesn't defend itself by any offensive means. From the above, I believe that Cold storage monitor could have the same role with The knowing. Of course, in the first case, we have a decorating model in a multiplayer map in the second, a monitor that appears in a comic series but I don't think that plays a significant role. So, is it possible? Can we add this assumption to the Cold Storage monitor? I hope I didn't miss something.--Odysseas-Spartan 18:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if they are the same make, but they are very similar. --Fluffball Gato 18:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Your assumptions make perfect sense, and I would guess that the artist had the intentions of large similarity. If they have the same purpose, then the Cold Storage monitor would be able to self-destruct as well, which would be ideal given it's placement in a Flood containment facility, something that would also tie in to it collecting DNA, something they would be testing with in regards to the Flood. So yes, I'm in support of them having the same, or similar functions. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :The artist surely intended to make the Knowing look similar to the Cold Storage monitor, but I don't know if we should compare them based on their function because they are used in completely different situations (decorative model-part of the storyline), as Odysseas said. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 11:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct but that doesn't stop us from making an assumption.--Odysseas-Spartan 11:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, again, there are certain differences that prevent us from making this assumption. How about the fact that the Cold Storage can't be destroyed or take any damage, for example. Also, the fact that the Cold Storage monitor did not manage to prevent the flood outbreak on Cold Storage can't be true just because a presumably similar monitor did so. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 11:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't take any damage? May I remind you what we all needed to use to take down Guilty Spark in Halo 3? And this monitor is much larger than 343. Also, the fact that it doesn't take any damage confirms the assumption that it has a more important role than taking care of this facility, like gathering and organizing information about the cource of the history.--Odysseas-Spartan 12:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::343 Guilty Spark is not the invincible superman guy. We just needed to empty a Spartan Lazer for gameplay purposes. But anyway, yes, after reading your last post, I figured out you might be right. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC)